Fire Emblem Poetry
by Schadenfraude
Summary: Just some random short poetry about FE.
1. Sacaen Winds

This is just a poem I thought up. I'll write a few more and post 'em up on this same story as separate chapters.

Nils: Why are you writing (short and stupid) poems?

Well, pretty much every story that I write becomes messed up as I go along. You can't mess up poems as easily.

Nils: ... Ooookay. Well, Umbrielle doesn't own Fire Emblem. And the groups of three periods that are scattered around the poem are just place holders.

-----

**Sacaen Winds**

-----

Can you hear it?

The gentle rustling as it blows through the leaves,

The soft grunt you horse makes as it blows through its mane,

The flutter of your tent's flap as it announces its arrival,

The cries of the birds as they ride it.

...

Can you feel it?

The tingling caresses as it rubs against you,

The waving of your hair as it playfully tugs it,

The ecstasy of it slamming against your face as you run through it,

The tickle as it crawls through and around your bare toes.

...

Can you see it?

The ripples in the sea of grass as it dashes by,

The clouds crawl across the vast blue sky as it helps them,

The trees' branches wave to it as it weaves around them,

The birds' feathers rustling as it comes by.

...

Can you smell it?

The freshness it brings from lands afar,

The subtle odor of the rich soil beneath the grass that it brought out into the open,

The scent of the grass after the rain it brought,

The wonderful aroma it borrows from the smiling flowers.

...

This is how every Sacaen recognizes home by asking the wind.

-----

I was going to use all five of the human senses but taste? ... That wouldn't be right. If you're wondering why I didn't use rhymes, it's because my rhymes are HORRIBLE and don't really make sense. (Have you ever tried finding a word that rhymes with purple?!) Well, please review and tell me what you think (or how terrible and short you think my poem is).


	2. Thawed

Nils: Sacean Winds wasn't very popular.

What the heck. I wasn't expecting 100 reviews. Maybe 100 flames but not nice little reviews.

Nils: ... You were expecting to get flamed?

Yes. Didn't you see my poem? It was so freakin' short.

Nils: ... You're weird.

Thank you. Speaking of which, thank you to my lone reviewer. I shall now go and worship the ground you walk on.

Nils: I'm going to do the disclaimer before I catch an insanity virus from you. Umbrielle doesn't own Fire Emblem and for the sake of us all, I hope she never does.

Thank you, Nils. Anyway, this is a poem about our favourite gloomy assassin and a dear little mage.

-----

Thawed

-----

I was the angel of death.

The name had fit me perfectly;

An unfeeling soul,

A dead spirit,

Eyes of steel and

A heart of ice I had.

.

Then she came along with her pious soul

And innocence truer than many thought possible.

Her soul,

It was kind to mine,

And it cared.

.

It cared.

.

And my soul was reformed.

.

I was the angel of death.

The name had fit me perfectly;

A dead spirit,

Eyes of steel and

A heart of ice I had.

.

Then she came along with her joyful spirit

And purity greater than what many thought possible.

Her spirit,

It perked mine up,

And it was happy.

.

It was happy.

.

And my spirit was revived.

.

I was the angel of death.

The name had fit me perfectly;

Eyes of steel and

A heart of ice I had.

.

Then she came along with her bright eyes

And honesty truer than many thought possible.

Her eyes,

They probed mine,

And they showed concern for me.

.

They showed concern for me.

.

And my eyes were softened.

.

I was the angel of death.

The name had fit me perfectly;

A heart of ice I had.

.

Then she came along with her compassionate heart,

And love incomparable to what many thought possible.

Her heart,

It loved mine,

It loved me for who I am.

.

It loved me for who I am.

.

And the ice around my heart was melted.

.

And that's why I can love you back, Nino.

That's why.

-----

... Ooooookay. Some of the things didn't make sense. Sorry! My vocabulary needs work. Anyway, please review!


End file.
